Summer of Change
by lynxzpanther
Summary: The summer of the Marauder's sixteenth year was bound to be full of changes. Here's the story of one particular change towards the end of that long summer break. RLSB slash. oneshot.


**Hey! I know that I should be updating my story, but inspiration for that one is going slowly and this little ficlet popped to mind earlier this week. It's a **_**really **_**short one, less than 1k words long, but it's here in existence nevertheless. It's also not beta'd... sorry... ^.^ Forgive me in the spirit of back to school fuzzies? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters/references mentioned in the story. I know, Jess, it kills you every time I say it. XP **

Remus and Peter lay out in the slightly-too-warm summer night watching the stars. They were spending the last weeks of break at Peter's home because the next full moon wasn't until the first weekend of their sixth school year.

Remus was still slightly battered from the recent moon, but the tall summer grass was cushiony and it left him moderately comfortable. There were no bright lights in the surrounding countryside and the stars were brilliant in the inky sky.

"Sirius is bright tonight," Pete commented. His chubby hand entered Rem's line of sight, pointing. Remus' eyes sought out the star and he sighed. It was bright- and beautiful. The twinkling star seemed to dance above them, shaming all the others with its untamable glory. Just like _their _Sirius.

Remus suppressed another sigh at the thought of the pureblood. "It's brilliant," he agreed. He tore his gaze from his favorite star to look at his friend. "We'll see them next week, right, 'Tail?" With school so near they would have to go to Diagon Alley soon for books and supplies.

"'Course," Pete agreed. " 'S been a long summer, huh?"

"Ages," Remus agreed wearily, looking back up to the stars. So much had changed that summer. Siri had moved in with James, _finally _leaving his horrid family. Something had happened, but he and James had kept it well hushed up. Even Remus and Peter didn't know the full story yet. They hadn't seen the two boys all summer, instead leaving communication solely to letters. Remus had never missed Sirius more. He'd only recently developed this... _obsession _with the black haired teen. Before he'd been able to mull it over properly they had all split up for summer break. Two months later and here he was: frustrated and lonely like never before. He watched his laughing star and wished with all his heart that he could see the boy laughing that way. Heck, he really just wished to _see- _

A loud crack broke into their thoughts and the boys sat up, confused. Remus' gaze fixed worriedly on the figure of his best friend. Had his mind finally cracked from the strain of the summer?

"Padfoot?" Rem was relieved that it was Peter who voiced the vaguely surprised question (with Sirius, everything was unexpected, so _nothing _could ever be a surprise anymore) because it meant that he wasn't insane. Yet. As the storm gray eyes sought his own out, though, Remus wondered how long that would hold true.

"Sirius?"

The boy's face lit up in a quick grin as he dropped to his knees next to where Remus sat. "Hiya, Moony," he greeted quietly before he cupped the side of Rem's face and leaned in to kiss the surprised boy. This was no chaste first kiss. It was all lips and tongues. It was desperate hands seeking out hair to tangle in, shoulders to hold, and the feel of skin left bare by short sleeve summer shirts. It was fire and passion and pent up desire: it was two and a half months of being apart.

When Sirius pulled away Remus had lost track of time. He'd lost all thought, only knowing the feel of the other boy at this close proximity.

Suddenly, they both remembered their on looking friend. Pete was wide-eyed, his mouth hanging open. His brow was drawn with an adorable, innocent confusion. "Hullo Wormtail!" Sirius greeted enthusiastically. He ruffled their friend's blond, haystack-like hair and Pete was startled back to life.

"What... huh?"

Sirius laughed and shrugged. "Prongs may have gotten a bit carried away with attempting to find a dare I wouldn't go through with," Sirius casually explained.

"Dare?" Rem asked sadly, heart sinking a little.

"Not like that, Remie!" Sirius rushed to assure him. He wrapped his arms around the werewolf's neck and leaned their foreheads together. "It's not like I didn't suggest dares in the first place." He moved his hands to Rem's shoulders, now kissing the boy's neck. His tongue passed over a wildly fluttering pulse point and Remus shuddered beneath him. Remus could dimly hear Peter choking somewhere next to them, but his mind was quickly reaching the stage in which he knew _only _Sirius, and in which Sirius was everything. "I may have mentioned how much I'd enjoy _this _particular dare," Sirius whispered before sucking on his neck. Remus shuddered and Sirius pulled away. "I should get back, however, before the Potters realize I'm gone. Wouldn't want James dropping in on our fun, right?" He kissed the flustered werewolf's cheek once before standing gracefully. "I'll see you boys next week. Don't miss me too much, m'kay?" They both nodded dumbly and he smirked. With a loud crack he was gone.

The remaining two slowly turned to face each other, struggling to make the last few minutes make sense. Sky blue eyes met amber ones as the lingering shock and confusion began to fade. "What just happened?" Pete asked slowly.

"I think... he kissed me..." Sirius Black had snogged him senseless and, gods, he'd loved every moment of it.

"Good," Pete told him, relieved. "I haven't gone mad, then."

"Or we've both gone barmy," Remus suggested wryly. Peter laughed. They both lay back again, staring unseeing at the stars once more.

"Remus?" Pete asked tentatively a while later.

"Yeah, Pete?"

"Did you _want _him to kiss you?"

Remus almost laughed. Peter was hopelessly dim sometimes. Had he really missed the clear reciprocation in the steamy kiss? He _had _been in a state of shock... "Yeah, Wormtail, I did."

"Good," Pete breathed out, relieved once again. "Just making sure."

Remus laughed. "Thanks, mate."

Slowly the boys drifted off to sleep under the marvelous summer sky. Peace hung over the Marauder's that late summer night. For once, all was well.

It was, after all, a summer of changes.

*******

**Hm, one thing to acknowledge- I must be a fair, after all. I was reading a bunch of fics written by remuslives23 over the last week and one of them mentioned stars- the Sirius start in particular- and it may have been the reason that stars and this couple were on my mind. It may have been why my own little fic popped to mind as I watched the stars from my boyfriend's sister's car on the way home last Friday. =) So, yeah, any parallels and credit of amazingness goes to her. Easily. She's far more brilliant than me. **

**Reviews make me happy, if you have time! ^.^ Luvs!!**


End file.
